Guardian Angels
by Pikachu Hoshi
Summary: One night Killua had a nightmares about his training. He thought it was nothing and that everyone gets nightmares once in awhile. Then he started to have more of those bad dreams. What will he do? Who will help him? T for some bad language No pairing


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunter x Hunter series both anime or manga **

Guardian Angels

The room was cold and dark. The sound of rats crawling around and squeaking echoed in the room. The smell of blood and rotting flesh was in the air. I was strapped down to a wooden chair that was connected to a machine. I was terrified and confused. I looked up to see my mother dressed in an old fashion yellow upper class dress with her big yellow hat.

"My darling son, it's finally time for your training," my mother said with a slight smile.

"Mother," I muttered with a puzzled voice. I didn't know what she meant. Some of my family members were professional assassins such as my mother but my father and my older brother started my training a few years ago.

"Start off on a small admount," my mother said to one of the servant, which was at the machine.

_What's going on?_

Then I felt a surge of electricity going through my body but it only felt funny.

"Hm… put it on level 2," I heard my mother say. Then the sensation grew closer to pain but it was bearable.

"Hm… put it on level 3 this time." Then the pain grew more and it became less bearable. I shut my eyes and started to groan.

"Now on level 4," I heard over the crackling of the electricity. The pain grew more. I started to clench my jaw and grip the arm of the chair tightly.

"Okay now level 5."

_What is she doing to me!?_

The pain grew more unbearable. Within the pain I tried to open one of my eyes and looked at my mother. She had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Kill, you are going to be one of the strongest assassins in this family," my mother said to me. Then finally I started to scream bloody murder.

((AN: Sorry I watched the Musical version of Hunter x Hunter. Killua's family call him Kill. Know some of you people didn't like the musical too much))

I woke up and found myself staring at the ceiling of the hotel that my friend and I were staying. My heart was racing and drops of sweat rolling down my face. It wasn't a bad dream but one of my bad memories when I was still training. I looked around and saw my friend, Gon, sleeping soundly. I was wondering what he was dreaming about then I shook the thought out of my head. I got out of bed slowly not wanting to wake up Gon. I walked out to the balcony. The cold night wind brush against my face and the moon shining really bright. Then I heard the foot steps behind me. I turned around and saw Gon looking sleepy.

"Killua, are you okay," Gon asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, did I wake you up," I asked.

"Not really."

"Sorry."

"Don't be but, why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," I said sleepily. Gon looked at me in the eyes which were making me feel nervous.

"You are lying," Gon finally said. I just laughed nervously.

"Come on we should go to bed," I said as I walked back inside with Gon behind me. I crawled in bed and started to sleep.

"Ne, Killua," Gon said. I opened my eyes and looked at Gon sitting on his bed.

"Yeah," I said.

"If you need to talk about anything just ask me okay?"

"Okay, good-night Gon," I said as I closed my eyes. I heard Gon move around on his bed and his steady breaths. Then eventually I fell asleep.

Few Nights Later…

I was in the same cold room. This time I was in a normal chair. My mother stood in front of me with something in her hand. It looked like a needle that was filled with a small amount of liquid. She walked closer to me.

"Kill, you might feel a pitch," my mother said. She took my arm and injected the liquid in my arm. I felt nothing but the pain from the injection area. But it only took seconds till I felt nausea and pain in my stomach. I grabbed my abdomen and fell out of the chair. I started to roll around on the ground and moaned. I started to throw up on the floor.

"It was just you a small amount. You won't get killed but you will feel the side affects. Soon your body will get immune," my mother said. I was curled in a ball on the ground near my mother's foot. Tears started to form in my eyes and I started to cry.

"My dear son, this isn't that bad is it," my mother asked in just an innocent tone. Then I screamed.

I woke up again. I felt warm tears in my eyes. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was trying to calm myself down. The memories were getting more painful and realistic. I got up and walked to the balcony again.

_Why am I having these memories? Ever since that night I can't seem to have a normal night of sleep. Maybe I should try to go easy on the chocolates.'_

"Killua?" I turned to see Gon looking at me with a concerned face.

"I couldn't sleep," I said plainly. Gon just stared at me.

"Sorry, I'll go to bed now," I said as I started to head back but Gon grabbed my arm.

"What's…?"

"Killua I know something is bothering you. Please tell me what's wrong," Gon interrupted. I could tell that Gon was very concern.

"It's nothing Gon, I'm tired… I'm going to bed," I said. Gon let me go and I started to walk back inside.

"Killua I don't want you to leave like last time, so please come talk to me if you need to. It will help you feel better." Gon has always tried his hardest to make me feel better. I have been considering that option but it's nothing for him to worry about. Then we both went to bed.

Next day…

"Gon I'm going out," I said. Gon ran toward me.

"I'm coming," Gon said.

"No, you stay I need to be alone for a bit. I'll come back soon."

"Okay, see you later," Gon said with a concerned face. He was looking like that more often lately. I waved good-bye and walked out of the door. There was a café nearby the hotel. When I walked in there was someone that took me to a free seat. Once I got seated, I ordered some tea. It felt weird being in a café without Gon.

"Hiya boy, hear is your tea," a waitress said.

"Thanks," I said without looking at the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I took a sip of the tea. It was silent; the girl was gone... I think. I kept my eyes on the tea cup.

"You know if you talk to a friend you will feel better," the girl said.

"I don't have friends," I lied. I just wanted to be alone.

"You are lying," the girl said. I clenched my jaw.

_The girl is pissing me off._

I heard a small quite giggle. I looked up at the girl. She had brown hair in a pony tail, brown eyes behind thin framed glasses and she wore the café uniform, which looked like a maid outfit.

"I know I'm getting in your business but if you have a problem talk to your friends," the girl said.

"Easier said than done," I muttered still looking at the tea cup in front of me.

"Why is that?"

"My friend worries too much about me."

"Does your friend know something is bothering you/"

"Kind of."

"Well not telling him is making him worry so, what's the point in not telling him," the girl said. I thought about what she said. Maybe that is why Gon looks so concerned lately.

"You see your friend is already worried about you now. Not knowing what the thing is bothering you is properly worst than knowing what is bothering you, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. I'm very positive that telling your friend will make you two feel better." I looked at the tea cup again.

"Thank you but… I'm not sure," I said quietly. The girl sighed.

"Oh well I tried," the girl said as she started to walk away.

"Um… hold on," I said. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"What's your name," I asked nervously.

"My name? I doubt you'll see me again," the girl said.

"I still like to know."

"It's… Melody."

((AN: It's not Senritsu. I didn't know her English name was melody till Stickfigurepardise told me.))

"Thank you Melody."

"No problem and remember Killua, Gon will like to know what's bothering you," she said, "Bye bye." I smiled and drank the rest of the tea. I left the money and a tip for Melody on the table before leaving the café. Then I realized that I never told that girl my name and Gon's name. I wanted to go back but the café was starting to get busy.

_I'll ask her tomorrow._

Later that night…

I was in the cold, blood scented room again and in that same electric chair. I was breathing heavily. My demon of a mother was in front of me.

"My darling Kill you will be the family's successor," my mother said. All I wanted was to die.

"Turn the machine on to level 8," I heard my mother say. I felt the electricity flow through my body painfully. I tried not to scream but it was unbearable. Then it finally turned off.

"Don't worry dear you will soon be able to tolerate it my son," my mother said as she looked straight in my face. My right arm was able to break free from the steel straps and I cut my mother's face with my mutated hand. I felt her warm crimson blood on my right hand. My mother was on the ground bleeding. I didn't care if she was going to bleed to death or if she was going to kill me, I just couldn't stand her. But I heard her quite laughter.

"My dear Killua, you are going to be the best assassin just like your grandfather and father. Maybe better," my mother said as she stood up. There was a small smile on her deformed face. Then I started to hear Illumi's voice.

'_Killers don't need friends because they're always in the way…'_

"I'm not a killer anymore!"

'_If you stay close to him one day, you'll want to kill him...'_

"No… no that's not true!"

'_Killers don't need friends…'_

"Stop it."

'_One day, you'll want to kill him...'_

"Stop it now!"

'_Killua.'_

"Leave me alone."

'_Killua!'_

"Leave me alone dammit."

'_KILLUA!'_

I woke up seeing Gon holding me in his hands and shaking me. He looked really worried.

"Gon," I managed to say.

"Thank goodness," Gon said as he stopped shaking me.

"Gon… that was a horrible dream," I said as I rubbed my head.

"Killua, please tell me what's wrong," Gon pleaded.

"It's nothing, it just a bad dream," I said calmly.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP," Gon yelled. I was surprised that Gon yelled at me like that.

"Killua, I've been so worried about you ever since that night when you started to get those bad dreams. Ever since you had those dreams you have been acting weird. It made me think that you were about to leave me and go back without saying goodbye… like last time."

_Melody was right…_

"KILLUA!"

"OKAY, okay just calm down. I have been having these dreams about my past when I was still training. Few nights ago were the worst dreams I had. Then the one I just had was well, horrible… Gon, why are you still my friend?"

"Huh? Why are you asking that?"

"One day I will go back to the old ways. I will start killing people again and one day you might be one of those people I killed. Nothing in this world will change that, I was born to kill. Illumi was right I don…"

Before I could finish Gon punched me in the face which forced me to fall out of bed. Gon jumped off the bed and grabbed my shirt to put my face close up to his.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence and never talk about Illumi. ILLUMI DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU. Killua, I know you won't revert back to that assassin version of you. If you do, I promise I will return you back to the real Killua, no matter what it takes," Gon said with a sad face.

"Gon…" Gon's expression changed into a puzzled look.

"Killua, are you crying," Gon asked. I realized that I was crying the whole time. I quickly wipe the tears away. Gon smiled. I felt like wiping the smile off his face.

"Why are you smiling," I asked sternly.

"This is the first time I have seen you crying," Gon said happily which made me more annoyed.

"Now I'm even happier," Gon said.

"WHY," I yelled.

"Because you are acting like yourself again," Gon said with a big grin. I was surprised and smiling. I grabbed Gon's cheeks and stretched his face.

"Yeah I guess I am back to normal," I said as I let go of his face.

"Killua, that hurt," Gon said as he rubbed his cheeks. I grinned then I felt a soft object hit my head. Gon had a pillow with a satisfied expression. I grabbed a pillow and him back. Before we knew it, we were having a short pillow fight.

Next few days…

I stopped having those dreams thanks to Gon and Melody. Gon and I walked out of the hotel and stretched our arms.

"It feels nice today," Gon said.

"Yeah… Oh, before we leave I want to go see Melody," I said.

"Oh, that girl you told me about."

"Yeah, she works at that café," I said as I pointed at the café near the hotel. We walked toward the building and walked through the door. There was a waiter walking toward our direction.

"Um… excuse me do you know where Melody is," I asked.

"Melody? Don't know her. I go get the manager for you. She might work at a different time or I might not have met her yet," the waiter said as he walked away to find the manager. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hello, I'm the manager" a man said as he walked toward us, "are you two boys looking for a girl named Melody?"

"Yes sir," Gon said.

"Sorry, I never hired a girl by that name," the manager said.

"Maybe Melody is a nickname. She had brown hair and thin framed glasses," I said.

"Sorry, there is no girl, that I hired, fits that description," the manager said. I was confused. I just turned around and walked out of the café. I heard Gon say his goodbye and started to follow me.

"That was weird she doesn't even work there," Gon said. I nodded. I was deep in thought. I looked forward and noticed a girl looking at me in the crowd in front of me. She looked like Melody. She had her hair out, she had a black cap that says "good girl" in cursive and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Melody," I yelled. She looked shocked when I called her name. She started to run away. I started to run after her.

"Killua," I heard Gon yell but I didn't stop. Melody ran into an alley. I started to run faster and I got there within seconds. She was standing with her back at me. She had a black hoodie jacket with no sleeve and a design of white wings on the back.

"Melody?"

"I'm not sure if that is my name," I heard Melody say. She turned around to face me. She had a white tank top and whit shorts. She also had black and white converse shoes.

"What do you mean you don't know," I asked as I walked closer to her. She backed up.

_Was she afraid?_

"I don't know my name anymore," Melody answered as she looked at the dirty alley walls.

"Do you work in that café?"

"No, but you already know that."

"How did you know my name and my friend's name?"

"Darn it, I guess you didn't tell me your name and your friend's name before," Melody said with a weak smile.

"Who are you? Are you a stalker hired by my mother? Are you someone with a grudge? Who are you," I asked. I started to feel nervous and frustrated.

"I'm someone that has been watching you ever since you were born."

"What are you…?"

"Killua I don't have much time," Melody interrupted, "I just want to say one more thing before I go." I nodded.

"Killua, I'm so proud of you. You were able to free yourself from your parents and assassin family but, you still have a lot to go. You are not totally free yet, as you can tell from those sleepless nights. There are still many paths left for you to choose. To sum it up, it will get harder and harder. But you were able to choose the right path that led you to your friends. I know you will be alright. But if you feel that you are about to revert back to the old ways go talk to Gon like you did last night. Gon is a good boy and he seems to care a lot about you. Never betray him or your other friends. Like Gon, they all care about you more than you think."

"Who are you," I asked.

"Opps, I have to go now. I will always be there when you are in trouble or when you feel lonely," Melody said as she walked toward me and kiss my cheek. She ran out of the alley and turned right. I ran after her but when I got out of the alley she was no where to be found. I looked around and I found a white glowing feather on the side walk.

"Melody," I said with a smile.

"Killua, where did you run off to," Gon said as he walked up to me.

"Sorry I thought I saw Melody but it wasn't her," I said as I stuffed the feather in my pocket.

"Oh… well I guess she is just a crazy person," Gon said.

"Nah I think she is a… angel," I said. Gon had a puzzled look.

"Come on, we will be late. We don't want to miss the plane again," I said as I started to run towards the direction where the airport was.

"Eh, Killua wait up," I heard Gon whine.

"No you catch up," I said back with a grin.

_Melody… if you can here me I just wanted to say… THANK YOU!_

Somewhere nearby…

"Thank me? You should thank your friends. I was there just there to give you a little push. Your friends are your true guardian angels," Melody said on a roof of a building nearby. She had a small smile on her face and then she disappeared in a flash of light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: Yeah the Angel thing might be a tad random but I got the idea of the angel from reading Kiss by an Angel which I believe is a bad book (sorry but I thought is was kind of bad.) Also I got that idea from a fanfiction for Hunter x Hunter I don't remember the title or the author but I promise you it is different.

Also the pokemon fanfiction story called The Curse will continue. This fanfiction was an exercise to help get my ideas flowing again. I had a really bad writer's block and the other story Version 7 might return too.


End file.
